Sentiment
by Captain Symmetry
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots based on each character's thought process and personality, or my take on it, and each character will  eventually  each have a chapter dedicated to them.
1. Chapter 1

**Sentiment**

****This is just a short introductory chapter to this fic; it's nothing special, just something I decided to write as practice and also to wrap my head around the main characters of Soul Eater and how I write them.

This will be a series of one-shots based on each character's thought process and personality, or my take on it, and each character will (eventually) each have a chapter dedicated to them.

Don't expect these chapters to be very long at all, really they're just drabbles; also don't expect me to update this fic regularly, I write for this fic in my spare time when I lack enough inspiration to work on my other proper fics (you know, the ones with story lines and character development) so it will be updated sporadically depending on when I actually finish a chapter.

With that said, sit back and enjoy.

****Discalimer: I don't own Soul Eater, if I did, Soul and Maka would have hooked up a loooong time ago, Black Star would be forced to wear a gag at all times and Kid would be in my bed _straightening _everything out.****


	2. Crona

Crona

_I don't like it here, it's dark and humid, and the floor is cold. I just wish that I could disappear, non-existence sounds bearable. From my corner everything seems so much larger; that desk looks like it will try and eat me, I don't like the way that bed is looking at me either, I don't think I can handle being locked in here with the monster-furniture much longer. __**Drip**__. Oh no, it did it again, the tap dripped again. I've tried and I've tried, but no matter how much I turn the handle it won't stop dripping; even the tap is trying to bait me._ _**Knock-knock. **__What is it now? I don't know how much longer I can stand being alone in this room with all this noise and silence. Noise and silence; it's so quiet down here, all the little noises are too loud_._**Knock-knock**_**. **

"Crona?" _Maka? Maka will save me from the dark-cold noisy silence; Maka is always so brave, how does she deal with all these things on her own?_ _**Knock.**_ "Crona, are you there?"

"Yes, Maka, come in." _**Screeeech!**_ _Oh no, more terrifying noises, why won't it leave me alone?_

"Oh, it looks like these hinges are a little squeaky; maybe we can get some oil for them after school today. Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, I'll just get my bag." _Where did I leave my bag again? Did the drawers swallow it? They did, thank goodness Maka is here, if I were alone, I don't think I could face those demon drawers, I know they're waiting for the right moment to slam closed on my fingers; I don't like the idea of my fingers being crushed._

"Is Ragnarok still sleeping? It's unusual for him to be this quiet."

"Yes, I don't think he'll be awake for a while." _I hope the door doesn't make that shrieking noise and slam when we leave; I've had more than enough trouble with this room for one day. __**Screech-Bang!**_ _I knew it was too much to hope that the door would be quiet. At least there's no noisy silence in class._

"Come on Crona, we'll be late if we don't go now."

"Oh, okay, I'm coming."

_**Drip.**_

"Ahh!" _That tap again, why does it continue to drip?_


	3. Black Star

Black Star

The assassin saw everything, nothing escaped his notice. People often thought Black Star to be stupid, but that is not the case; he knew a lot, he just chose not to flaunt his knowledge, if no one knew of his true potential then they will underestimate him, giving the ninja the advantage. Black Star is also not as oblivious socially as everyone seems to think he is, out of everyone in his group, Black Star is the one who notices the most about the people around him; he has a mental biography of everyone he knows, documenting their strengths/weaknesses, likes/dislikes, even their feelings towards other members of their social circle. For example, Patty silently looks up to Tsubaki as a motherly figure and a role-model for everything good; this is not to be confused with Patty's admiration for Liz, who is looked up to more for support and understanding rather than maternal ideals.

Sitting in the classroom, Black Star always positions himself in the back row, looking down onto all his classmates and taking everything in; save for what is actually being taught. With Tsubaki seated next to him he watches and observes, he has noticed for some time that there is almost sickeningly obvious sexual tension, or 'need to fuck each other senseless' as Black Star would so elegantly put it, between Maka and Soul. As the one who will surpass god, he approves of a romantic relationship between the two. Black Star has always seen Maka as a little sister, in need of protection from all that is bad in the world (for some reason this does not hold true for kishin and witches), and if it weren't for Soul's overprotective and violent approach to Maka's suitors, the Star would have taken over 'Maka protection' duties himself. Soul, however, has met Black Star's criteria and therefore has permission to date Maka; getting the two of them to actually hook up is the issue.

Kid was in the middle of a breakdown; he had finally noticed that there is an odd number of stairs leading to his seat (the middle of the eighth row) and had begun sobbing about the 'lack of balance'. Liz groaned, Patty laughed, a few students turned to see what all the fuss was, and enyone else who were accustomed to Kid's breakdowns ignored the scene as if nothing were out of the ordinary (which it wasn't).

There were 31 people in the room if you didn't count Stein, 15 meisters and 16 weapons. 5 were sleeping, this included Soul; 8 were watching Kid recover from his fit, wouldn't Kid be proud; 3 were part of that scene, Kid with Liz and Patty comforting him; 6 were texting or playing games on their phones; 2 were having a grope under the desk, Stein must have chosen to ignore them because there was no way he hasn't already noticed; 3 students pretended to pay attention to the dissection being performed in front of the class, the glazed over expression is what gave them away; 2 were actually focused and taking diligent notes, Maka and Ox of course; and then there was Black Star who was monitoring everyone and their activities, that's 30 students.

Unbeknownst to the Dark Arm meister, he had missed one person, his own weapon sitting right beside him. Had Black Star not been so focused on the rest of the class, he might have noticed that he wasn't the only one observing, and that while he was busy surveying the class, Tsubaki was busy admiring him.


	4. Spirit

Spirit

Spirit stood by the doors of the large room, looking around for his darling daughter amongst the crowd of newly enrolled weapons and meisters. He was immensely proud of Maka, she was a strong spirited young girl of twelve years old and a first year meister at the academy; there was no doubt in Spirit's mind that she would make a great meister like her mother before her and that the weapon she chose to pair up with would be a good partner and friend, perfectly suited for working with his smart and talented daughter. He spotted a great number of young _female_ weapons who he thought would make great partners for his perfect little girl, but Maka was not to be seen talking to any of these girls, Maka was not to be seen at all.  
>Spirit's mind began racing at a hundred miles per hour when he realised that he had <em>no idea<em> where Maka was, he began tearing about the room terrorising the supervising teacher and a few students as well.

"SidhaveyouseenmyMaka?"

"Not in the last ten minutes, why do you a-"

"You there! Have you seen this girl?" Spirit madly waved a wallet sized photo of Maka in front of the confused student's face.

"No sir."

"Whatbaoutyou? You seen her _boy_?"

"N-no!"

"Have you seen her?"

"PAPA! What are you doing? Get out of here, you're not meant to be here." Spirit turned to face his daughter, tears and snot flowing from his face in joy and relief.

"Maka! I was so worried, I couldn't find you _anywhere_." This is when he caught sight of the white haired boy standing awkwardly next to her, shuffling his feet uncomfortably while he watched the family reunion play out. "What is that?" Spirit pointed an accusing finger at the poor boy who appeared shocked by the sudden attention and the finger that was shoved into his face.

"Papa, this is Soul, my partner."

"P-p-partner? But Maka, he's a _he._" Spirit shook with a mixture of shock and fear. "What's wrong with all these lovely _girl _weapons?"

"Why does it matter to you? Or do you only want me to have a female partner so you can hit on her? Pervert! Soul is my partner and that is that, we've already filled out the paperwork and nothing you say will change that." Maka turned to leave, motioning for Soul to follow her.

"What if he tries to take advantage of you?" Being a womanizer himself, Spirit was more than aware of how easy it was to take advantage of a girl, and he wouldn't let his Maka be used like the girls he 'flirted' with.

"Just because you're a man-slut doesn't mean that Soul is." Maka spat her comment at her father and walked away.

"Boy."

"Uhh, yes? Sir?" The still stunned young weapon replied to his superior.

"You'd better not try anything _funny_ with my Maka, got it?"

"Um, yes." Still a little out of it, Soul turned to leave the strange man.

"That said, don't let anything happen to her either, she's more precious to me than you could possibly comprehend, keep her safe, _boy_."

"'Kay, whatever you say." Soul left, catching up to Maka who was looking for him, a little confused. _Leave it to Maka to partner up with a boy._ Spirit collapsed to his knees sobbing about how his 'little Maka is too young to be living with a _boy'_ and that he was 'definitely _not_ ready to become a grandfather'.


End file.
